I hate everything about you: Mega Poison
by Shadzninja
Summary: (Song belongs to Three Day Grace and gift for LordStarscream42) He is an Autobot seeker now. He kissed their Prime and started something he can't end. But he couldn't help think of the grey mech that made it all happen; with the abuse, the pain, and the lovelessness of that mech. But the tri-colored seeker can't help it, while after a great battle with... Megatron (M/SS & OP/SS).


**This is for you LordStarscream42!**

**This is a song fic for M/SS and the song is 'I hate everything about you' by Three Day Grace!**

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro not me!**

****Edit: I fixed to color scheme! ****

_I hate everything about you: Mega Poison_

He looked at his sleeping Prime who was holding him close, but his mind wandered to the warlord just underneath the cold ocean surface. He shivered as he remembered the rough and lustful punishments by the warlord's servos as he just laid there and took it like the mechling he was. But he looked away from the Prime as he did so, the grey mech was on his mind and he didn't want to look at the gentle bot when he thought of the older grey mech.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

He had fought the Decepticon today along with the other Autobots. He saw everyone he was friends with; he saw his trine (who were now leaded by Thundercracker and Sunstorm joined them to make trine) and he saw some of the others like Soundwave, Shockwave, Acid Rain, and Hook. He saw some new bots but he never got comfy with them as he was now an Autobot.

He felt the Prime push his servos from his waist to his aft but he didn't show signs of waking up.

He remembered this fight being the worst yet, no one left undamaged after the fight, not even the Decepticon. Right now everyone that was in the fight was in Ratchet's med-bay with up to either a bunch of scratches or missing parts. It toke Ratchet two days just to get half the med-bay patients done and hooked up to the right equipment and he was certainly not even two thirds done right now on the third day's night.

After all, the first halves were pretty bad but not as bad as the second half. And Ratchet definitely had his hands full.

Starscream got out with a broken cockpit glass, one wing punctured pretty bad and an energon line punctured. Nothing as bad as the semi-trucks injuries. Optimus had practically jumped in front of him when Megatron tried to stab him.

Megatron…

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

That name hurt his head just saying it mentally. It was like a dangerous poison that plagued its mind and he couldn't help but shiver again. He sighed as he saw Red Alert come into the room and head into the separated by curtains berth beside then.

"How you doing Skyfire?" He heard Red Alert ask the guardian.

"It could be worse, but I could be better," The shuttle groaned sounding like he had been sedated, "How's Starscream?"

"Skyfire, you should be worried about yourself not another…"

"How is Starscream? I won't ask you again Red Alert."

He shuttle sounded like he was in no mood for the medical assistants' lecture on which it was time to take care of. Starscream pulled out of Optimus's grip and sat on the edge of the berth and looked at the left curtain just as it opened.

Skyfire showed to have been fine. He only had a busted lip and a few burns on his chassis and he was hooked up to an IV. He had been sedated because Ratchet knew the shuttle would want to see Starscream before he was put to sleep, and Starscream and Optimus had been knocked out for hours.

"Skyfire, you need to learn to take care of yourself," Starscream said as he got up and limped to Skyfire's side.

"Hey, as an Autobot would say, 'it's never too late to check on those who you care about most!'" The shuttle joked as he tried to stand.

As he finished getting up, Starscream could hear one third of the med-bay groan and the second third chuckling while some lay unconscious like Optimus.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Starscream chuckled as he heard Ratchet come into their side of the bay but not their assigned berth sections and he could be heard chuckling. The chuckling was easy and sly and it sounded like he was somewhat amused but he was trying hard to stay focused.

Unlike Megatron's sinister laugh that paralyzed the hearts of his own soldiers…

Starscream sat down and held his head in his hands and he tried to get it out of his audios. It was _his _poison.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Megatron sat on his throne while he waited for Soundwave to come in and report the injuries of his army, which looked to be bad. But he saw he had left his mark on the Autobots and they did to him… but he couldn't help but think of his little tri-colored seeker.

It hurt to think of that treacherous garbage at a time when he needed to stay focused for the sake of his faction of the war.

He needed to focus.

He needed to keep his head straight and on track.

He needed… _his _little seeker.

When Megatron had seen how he had his little seeker on his hands and knees wounded and leaking a little energon from his right cheek gash he couldn't help but tilt the seekers head up to meet his eyes. When he saw the seekers dark cheeks get a hint of red as he moved his lips closer.

He didn't kiss him, though, to his own disappointment.

Optimus thought he was going to attack his new _lover_, so of course he would have jumped in and engaged Megatron in battle. He hissed, _Prime's lover _his aft! Starscream was his little tri-colored treacherous cutie.

But he hissed as he remembered his seeker was in the hands of the Autobots. He remembered seeing Starscream on the opposite side of the field and fighting Shockwave and Soundwave with those rambunctious red and yellow twins and their so called 'Judo'.

He sighed, if he could get one of those twins, it better be by the throat.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

After a long wait, Megatron thought that Soundwave would never come in with the report on the Decepticon injuries, so he went to the Decepticon med-bay and looked around.

Hook was working his green and purple aft off and Soundwave typed codes and information on the patients behind him with his face mask on, showing a perfectly normal Soundwave. Soundwave had a dint or two but nothing a good buff won't fix.

Most of the Decepticon missed up to both arms being ripped off or simple eye malfunctions. Though some had their armor punched in or had spark flying from their cables. Most on the left half were either knocked out or hooked up to a medical machine and/or talking to each other with the medical curtains pulled back to see each other.

The other half… didn't look as good.

He saw the half that could actually talk, had really concerned expressions, obviously they thought the Autobots might try to sneak in and terminate them all because they thought that they didn't deal enough damage or that they believed that they were in a vulnerable enough state, to not see it coming.

But Megatron stopped and thought, maybe.

I mean, there was nothing from stopping that from happening.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

But when he looked at Shockwave, he saw Starscream's attempts to get the heavy mech out of battle. And tried he had.

Every cut looked to have been tensional and he could see that the cut from each side went deep into the mech's armor and pushed into the sides of the cut as if Starscream had actually tried to stab Shockwave, not slice.

Megatron chuckled, Starscream was _feisty _as usual.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

He thought maybe if he got his hands on Starscream like he did last time, but next time with no Prime, he could persuade Starscream back on the Decepticon faction of this war. Besides, no one stayed with the Autobot faction long as the Decepticons find a real reason why they are Decepticon… or the Autobots got on their nerves or planted seeds of doubt in their mind.

He remembered when Starscream was younger, such a bright and shy young _mech_. He remembered Starscream had really looked like a seeker femme he almost _asked _the seeker to tell him his gender. He had the body language that spoke, the wings to picture his back, the eyes to make the seeker seem like fire was igniting behind the seeker, his size to make the difference, his curves to challenge mountains, and his heel pedes to top.

It was his _poison_!

_Only when I stop to think about you,_

_I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me,_

_do you know?_

Starscream sighed as he slumped with his head still in his hands as Skyfire laughed at his lame attempt and Red Alert roll his optics.

_Megatron…_

_Poison…_

Those words matched each other with so much perfection his tubs stung with numbness for a minute. It was bitter to say but it was even worse when a sentence formed for these numbing words.

_Megatron is my bitter sweet poison…_

It was numbing, but wasn't _bitter sweet_ just the same feeling…

"Starscream?" Asked a voice.

As he looked up, he saw Ratchet standing there with a buffer and sponge. He was filthy since it was a three against two mud fight. And by that he meant; three mere mechlings against two Decepticon superiors… and won!

Ratchet, seeing the happiness with the seeker, joked, "Gee, I never saw one so happy for a buff n' clean."

"Well," Skyfire interrupted, "Fliers are a clean race. We don't like being filthy because we have important gears and we _fly_. Why does everyone forget that we _fly _and because of that we stay so clean? Do you see me walking around with mud on my servos?"

Everyone just stared at the air guardian like he grew seven heads and three servos.

"How much sedative did you use to numb him?" Starscream asked as the jet laughed a little drunken.

"I probably use too much…" Ratchet muttered aloud.

"I think you need to-"

"I know what I have to do Red-Alert!" Ratchet barked as he helped lay down the jet on his berth.

As they did that, Starscream got up and watched as the jet shut himself in recharge real quick and he made his way to his shared berth with Optimus.

_Poison…_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

Starscream lay next to the semi-colored truck as Ratchet got the jet cleaned and buffed since he had to deal with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe trying to start a fight with the red mech Ironhide and the first lieutenant Jazz. But he couldn't help but think of his poison.

Megatron had abused his body when he let the grey mech have it. He was so close sometimes; the grey mech would have him on his hands and knees with their mouths only an inch apart while rubbing his delicate wings earning his old master moans and groans.

He would bend any way for that mech.

He would let the mech push his glossia were it never belonged.

He used to _kill _for that mech!

But he only got a punch in the stomach and a lecture of how he should never let a petty feeling like love mess with his attention, that it could kill him. After he was beat a few more times Megatron simply raised his chin and smirked and said something about it being a waste he couldn't have the seeker because of the war.

War was not meant for love.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

He eased closer to the Prime.

He wanted to be loved, he wanted to be held like he was cared for, but the Prime was unconscious. It actually hurt to say that.

Why?

He looked at Red-Alert who now stood beside their berth and smiled.

Why?

"Nice to see you care for Prime," Red-Alert whispered, "No one has since Elita One. He refused to let anyone in after her…"

Red-Alert turned his blue optics away, but he didn't need to continue, Starscream knew.

… _Her death._

Optimus had explained why he was letting the seeker in his heart after he asked him on their first anniversary and Starscream's second anniversary of being an Autobot.

"I'm just glad you're a permanent Autobot" Red-Alert grinned, "Most Decepticon think of switching back, but you are willing to stay…"

Starscream only stared at the medic bot with a blank expression.

"… So, thank you."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Megatron groaned, he felt bored towards just standing and watching the medic and his TIC fix and type away.

Leaving, he told Soundwave his report was due when all patients were fixed.

As Megatron left he couldn't help but growl, he was bested even in his own mind by Starscream. He only punched the tri-colored beauty he couldn't express it any other way and he felt actual fear.

He feared he might actually hurt the beauty in one of the many ways, he always did, but he was more scared because he actually wanted Starscream in _that _way.

The only safety Starscream had was with the Autobots and even then he wouldn't be able to be super safe, but at least cared for… just like he had always wanted it.

But he kept smirking; maybe he could show his beauty that he was actually a treasure. Maybe he could make Starscream live up to his name sake. Maybe he might actually give the seeker what he deserved…

Love.

…

…

…

Or maybe he could fight Starscream in private and shove him into a rock…

…Or over his lap…

_**Fin.**_

_**R & R**_


End file.
